


Best Big Brother Ever

by Hiro_Vargas



Series: Big Brother [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Vargas/pseuds/Hiro_Vargas
Summary: Bill knew the moment Georgie came into the world, he'd be the best big brother in the world.





	Best Big Brother Ever

Bill never really understood what was happening when he was rushed to the hospital with his parents. Or why his grandparents were there soon after they were. It wasn't until an hour later when his mother started screaming, that he realized his little brother was being born.

"Zack, Zack, bring Billy in." Sharon called softly, her eyes stuck on baby Georgie.

"Billy, come meet your brother." Zack said leading Bill into the hospital room. Bill smiled climbing onto his mothers bed. "Billy this is Georgie, we need you to be his big brother. Think you can handle the job?" Bills eyes were wide as he looked at Georgie.

"C-c-c-can I hu-hu-hold h-h-him?" Sharon nodded smiling carefully handing Georgie over. "Hi, G-G-Georgie, I-I'm B-Bill...you c-can call me Bi-Bi-Billy th-th-though. D-don't worry, I'm g-g-gonna be the b-b-best big br-br-brother ever."

 

Bill-7

Georgie-1

 

"Billy! Can you change Georgie." Billy smiled softly and stood up walking over to Georgie's nursery.

"Hey, G-G-Georgie." He stuttered softly picking the baby up, laying him on the changing table.

"I don't know how you do that Big Bill. It's so unsanitary." Eddie mumbled from the door way.

"W-w-well it n-n-needs to get du-du-done." Bill said dropping the dirty diaper in the waste basket and putting a clean one on him.

"Whatever you better wash your hands twice and don't touch me." Richie snorted from behind him.

"Your such a baby Eddie Spaghetti." Eddie turned glaring. "Don't call me that Trashmouth!"  Bill sighed and quickly washed his hands, before picking up Georgie.

"L-l-lets get bu-bu-back to our hu-hu-hu-homework." Bill said walking to his room with Georgie.

"Why is the baby coming?" Richie asked eyeing Georgie.

"Ge-Ge-Georgie l-li-likes to w-watch." Bill mumbled sitting back down on his bed with Georgie in his lap.

 

Bill-9

Georgie-3

 

Bill smiled playing with Georgie's hand. "Cu-Cu-Come on. I k-kn-know you c-c-can say muh-muh-my name." Bill said with a small frown. Georgie patted his cheek smiling brightly.

"Bill!" Bill's eyes widened.

"Guh-Guh-Georgie?" Georgie giggled more waving his arms.

"Bill! Bill! Bill!" Bill nodded smiling brightly.

"Thu-thu-that's me Guh-Georgie...that's me" Sharon smiled softly watching her two boys from the kitchen.

'My babies...' she thought turning back to the stove. Bill glanced over at his mom before turning back to Georgie.

"Lu-love you Georgie." He said softly kissing Georgie's forehead.

"Bill! Bill!"

 

Bill-11

Georgie-5

 

"Happy Birthday to you!" Zach pushed the cake towards his oldest. "Now make a wish." Bill smiled blowing out the candles.

"Time to eat cake!" Sharon cheered heading to the kitchen to grab plates and forks.

"Bill! Bill!" Georgie said tugging on Bill's flannel.

"Wuh-wuh-what G-Georgie?" Bill asked with a soft smile. Georgie glanced around shyly before shoving a piece of paper into his hands.

"I made this for you!" Bill blinked taking the paper. On it was two stick figures outside, holding hands and on the top of the paper Georgie had written in crayon. 'For Bill the best big brother ever!' Bill smiled brightly holding the paper close.

"Th-thu-thank you G-Georgie. I l-love it." Georgie smiled brightly hugging Bill.

"And just like that my gift to him is already second best." Richie mumbled to Eddie. "Shut up Trashmouth." Eddie said slapping him. "You had high expectations, I knew Bill would love Georgie's more." Stan said smirking slightly.

 

Bill-12

Georgie-6

 

"Georgie." Bill whispered opening his bedroom door slightly. "G...Georgie, are y-you up?" Georgie sat up rubbing his eyes.

"What do you need Billy?" Bill smiled pushing the door open more hurrying over to Georgie's bed.

"H-" Bill stopped taking a deep breath. "Happy Birthday Georgie." he said holding out a cupcake. Georgie's eyes widened as he looked up at Bill.

"You didn't stutter Billy." He gasped softly causing Bill to laugh.

"Y-ya I've been wor-wor-working on s-saying that phrase without s-st-stu-u-u-uttering." Georgie tackled his brother making him fall back on his bed.

"Billy that's amazing!" Billy laughed hugging him careful of the cupcake.

"I w-wanted to surprise you." Georgie nuzzled Bill's chest smiling.

"Thank you Billy. This is the best birthday yet." Bill smiled nuzzling Georgie's hair.

"Don't f-f-forget your c-c-cu-cupcake." Georgie sat up and took the cupcake from his hands setting it on the night table.

"Billy? Stay with me please." Bill smiled and opened his arms.

"Of c-c-course Georgie." Georgie hugged Bill snuggling into his chest.

"Love you Billy." Bill smiled kissing his forehead.

"L-love you t-too Georgie."

 

Bill-13

Georgie-7

 

"Bill's not feeling good sweatheart." Sharon said patting Georgie's head. "Plus its raining, why don't you go play in your room." Georgie frowned nooding.

"Okay Momma." Georgie sighed watching Sharon walk down the stairs. He turned walking towards his room.

"Georgie, you k-kn-know I'm never t-t-too sick for y-y-you." Georgie smiled brightly and rushed over opening Bill's door more.

"Billy!" Bill smiled looking at him.

"I have a-a present for y-y-you Georgie."

 

Only two hours later Bill sat in his bed eyes wide tears streaming down his face as his parents yelled at the police down stairs. 'This is all my fault..' he thought before sobbing and coughing. "D-damnit! This i-i-i-is all my f-f-f-f-f-f-Damnit!" He shouted shoving the other paper boat her was making for Georgie off his bed.

 

Bill-98

 

"Georgie T-t-thomas, c-c-c-come h-h-here."  Thirty-six year old Georgie Thomas approached his grandfather smiling softly.

"Hi Grandpa Billy." Bill smiled reaching out with a shaky hand. Georgie Thomas grabbed his hand squeezing it gently.

"Georgie T-t-Thomas, t-thank y-you f-f-for s-sta-a-aying w-with m-me." Bill said looking into his grandsons eyes. Georgie Thomas smiled sitting on the bed next to him.

"Of course Grandpa Billy. I would never be able to leave you alone. Grandpa, before you go, I need to ask you a question." Billy smiled relaxing back on the bed.

" Ask away Georgie T-t-Thomas." Georgie Thomas gently rubbed his hand looking hesitantly into his grandfathers eyes.

"Why do you never stutter saying my first name? You now stutter on almost every word, but never on Georgie." Billy chuckled softly looking at a picture on his bed side.

"G-Grab t-that p-picture Georgie T-Thomas." Georgie nodded grabbing it. "T-that p-picture i-is m-me a-and y-your g-great u-uncle Georgie. He w-was my l-little brother, little Georgie, he was s-such a sweeth-h-heart. I l-love Georgie so much, that I did m-my b-best to not s-s-stut-t-tter on his name. I g-guess even n-now I wont l-let myse-e-elf stu-u-utter on his n-name." Bill smiled softly running a finger down Georgie's smiling face. "Georgie was o-only-" Bill stifled a sob as a tear slide down his face."He w-was only seven w-when he passed a-away. I k-know you p-probably w-wont believe me, b-but he w-was m-murdered b-by a clown, at least, t-that's w-what he made h-h-hims-s-elf look l-like. It was only six m-months later t-t-that me a-and my o-oldest f-friends g-got revenge. T-twenty-s-seven years l-later w-w-we returned a-and f-f-finally put a-an end t-to him." Georgie Thomas squeezed his hand leaning down and hugging Bill.

"I believe you Grandpa, I always have." Bill smiled hugging him back.

"Georgie T-Thomas, I w-want y-you to k-know, I l-left y-y-you everyt-t-thing in m-m-my will." Georgie Thomas's eyes widened looking up at him.

"But Grandpa Bill!" Bill shook his head smiling

"Georgie T-Thomas your t-the o-only g-grandc-child that d-doesn't think I-I'm c-crazy. Y-you deserve i-it." Bill patted his hand before taking a deep breath. "I love...you Georgie....Thomas." Georgie Thomas smiled brightly tears in his eyes as he watched his grandfather slowly slip away.

"Y-you didn't stutter, I love you too Grandpa Billy." Bill smiled softly before his eyes closed for the last time.

 

 

 

Bill looked around warily. "Why is e-everything white?" He asked aloud

"Billy!" Georgie called out running towards him, causing Bill to freeze.

"Georgie..." Georgie smiled brightly tackling Bill. "Georgie." Bill mumbled hugging him, trying not to cry.

"I missed you Billy. But don't worry, I wasn't to lonely!" Bill sobbed nuzzling Georgie's hair.

"I'm s-s-s-so so-sor-sorry Georgie." He choked out causing Georgie to giggle softly.

"Billy, none of that was your fault. Besides you got revenge for me. You and the other Losers. Trust me Billy you were the best big brother ever." Bill sobbed hugging him tighter.

"Well shit Big Bill, whats with the water works?" Richie called out smirking.

"Sh-shut up Riche!" Bill snapped looking up at him and the others trying not to smile. "Is this Heaven?" Bev smiled glancing at the other Losers before nodding.

"Ya this is Heaven Bill." The others nodded smiling.

"Of course its Heaven I'm here." Richie said smirking.

"No with you hear its more like hell." Ben called out helping Bill and Georgie up. Richie's eyes widened as he looked over at Ben.

"Damn Haystack!" Richie exclaimed causing the others to laugh.

"I love you Billy." Georgie said wrapping his arms around Bill's waist.

"I love you too Georgie." Bill said bending over kissing Georgie's forehead.


End file.
